


Not Accepted

by killerweasel



Series: Healing [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: In which Michael shows up, Aziraphale gets angry, and there's some angst.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Healing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576315
Kudos: 38





	Not Accepted

Title: Not Accepted  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley, Michael  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley  
Word Count: 380  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: In which Michael shows up, Aziraphale gets angry, and there's some angst.

Aziraphale opened the door, expecting the package he'd ordered. Instead, he found Michael standing on the other side. Anger rose up, threatening to consume him from the inside out. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"If you think I'm going to let you into our home after what you did to Crowley..." Aziraphale's wings manifested behind him, spreading out as holy energy ran along the feathers. His hand reached for a sword he no longer had and when Michael realized that's what he was doing, she took a step back.

"I came to apologize."

"Not accepted." Tiny bolts of lightning were now dancing along Aziraphale's wings. "First you tried to murder Crowley with holy water and then you _tortured_ him because he killed your friend while protecting himself from being harmed!"

"Angel." Crowley's voice was soft. He carefully avoided Aziraphale's wings as he came into the room. "Angel, don't do something you're going to regret. She's really not worth it. None of them are."

"She _hurt_ you. She could have taken you away from me." Aziraphale's hands clenched into fists. "I could have lost you, my dear boy."

"I'm still here." The demon reached out and gently stroked a finger along Aziraphale's face, catching some tears on his finger. "Angel. Aziraphale. It's okay. I'm okay."

A crack of thunder shook the cottage. When Crowley glanced over his shoulder, Michael was gone. The moment Aziraphale's wings vanished, he slumped forward. Crowley caught him before he hit the floor. The demon eased them both down to the carpeting.

"I've got you, angel. This is why you're so much better than the rest of them." He held Aziraphale against his chest, rocking him back and forth while resting his chin on the angel's head. "Just breathe. That's it, love. Let it out. I'm here. We're both fine." Crowley's wings came out, wrapping around both of them.

"I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to apologize for, angel. If they'd grabbed you, I would have done the same thing." He leaned in, kissing Aziraphale's forehead. "Why don't we go to bed? As much as I love having you in my arms, the floor isn't very comfortable."

Aziraphale gave him a small smile. "Can I read to you until you fall asleep?"

"Of course."


End file.
